Left without a soul
by alexmonalisa
Summary: ‘You promised that once you leave it will be like you never exist. Remember?’‘When I said that…’ ‘When you said that I died. Bella died. So stop calling me Bella, she doesn’t exist any more’ Set during/after new moon. Edward/Bella. *TITLE CHANGED*
1. Change of Bella

A/N: First Twilight fic, so don't be too harsh. I just love Twilight so much that I felt I should start doing some of the idea's I thought of while reading the books, over and over and over…. you get the point.

People have many wishes and desires. I only had two. Two simple wishes. Both taken away. Fate was a bitch. I realise now that every moment I thought was the worst moment in my life was nothing compared to two particular moments. Then and now. I felt pain before, yeah; I was no stranger to pain. Pain welcomed me with open arms. So did near death experiences.

My first near death experience was with James. Though personally it wasn't near death, it was near rebirth. I didn't know it at the time, I think pain replaced realisation. My near death experience was when he left. Wait that was my death. When he left he took everything. Love, life, meaning. I can't breathe properly anymore, eating is a chore, my heart seems to be replaced with emptiness and life has lost meaning. It's safe to say when Edward Cullen left, Bella died. All that's left now is a lifeless shadow of who she once was. Sometimes I wish with all my heart that he never stopped. That when he tried to save me, he killed me instead. Then I would have died knowing he wanted me and only me and that he wouldn't have the torture of trying to look after me all the time. God, my life is messed up.

I lay in a place that was meant to be the happiest place in the world. Not anymore. Suddenly someone was stroking my hair. A warm hand. To warm, like it was on fire. Suddenly a realisation came back to me. The image of the russet wolf I'd seen flashed back into my eyes. I could hear the click in my head as the story of the Quilettes kicked into place. Jacob didn't leave me. He was trying to tell me all this time. Jacob Black was a werewolf. Figures, and now it was nearing the end. A sharp pain in my neck drew my attention away from everything. I lifted my hand slowly. I felt the familiar warm liquid on my neck. Why hadn't I smelt it before? My senses must be switched off.

'Bella?'

'You're a werewolf.'

'Are you…afraid?'

'No. Though I am disappointed.'

'Disappointed?'

'Would have liked to find out more. Before…'

'Bella, you're not dying.' He said gravely.

I laughed. It was more of a croak but when I looked up I saw the worry in his eyes.

'What's a werewolf's enemy?' I whispered.

He looked away, towards the trees.

'Cold one. Bloodsucker. Vampire.' I answered.

He said nothing, just shook his head. Another laugh escaped my lips; I was surprised how I found humour in my current situation.

'You gonna kill me, Jake?' I retorted.

Heat seared through my body. It was starting, the fire, the change. I gripped his hand and pulled him towards me. He leaned closer until my lips brushed his ear.

'Please do. I want to die.'

'No.' he whispered.

'Kill me!'

'No.'

'You'll have to. When I kill Charlie or Billy! Or when I go to school and start sucking everyone dry.'

'No.'

'Sam will make you. I'm right, aren't I?'

'Bella.' He moaned.

A tear ran down his cheek. I reached and cupped his cheek. Suddenly my body lifted.

'Jake?'

'We're leaving.'

'Don't…if they find you…'

'They won't, not if I tell them not to.'

'Huh?'

'I'll explain later.'

He kissed the top of my forehead then winced. A raised an eyebrow but he chuckled and started to run. I closed my eyes, enduring the pain. Because honestly, I've had worse.


	2. Hunting

I hate fire, burning and anything that's warm. After three days of lying still and gritting through the pain, I've had enough. It was starting to rapidly increase now. My heart was reaching exploding point. I didn't know if it was over. I didn't have any vampire help. I only had a moronic dog that reeked and was making me more uncomfortable with his unbelievable body temperature. And he seemed to have a snide remark to match all my sarcastic ones. Couldn't he just act hurt! And if it wasn't bad enough I couldn't thump him because he was nice enough to steal enough morphine to knock out an elephant and pump it through my body. Where he stole it from and why I'll never know. Jake and I both know that pain and I are old pals. My heart now feels like someone has shot me with a tranquilliser filled with adrenaline. I'm trying to keep still but it hurts to much. Come on! Don't twitch, do not twitch. Think of ice. Lovely, cool no cold ice. Oh no the ice seems to melting. Why is it so hot?

'Dammit Jacob! Get away from me.'

'Morning sunshine.'

I ignored his comment and let out a shriek of pain. He jumped back and then scurried to the corner. Then it stopped. My heart stopped. I blinked. Ha. Wasn't that horrible! I sat up slowly, surveying the place I'd been in for the last three days. It seemed to be some run-down, makeshift house. I looked down and saw I was sitting on a kitchen table and that I still had the same clothes on. I peered at Jacob through my hair. He was leaning against the entrance looking down. There was a look a sadness across his face. And his nose was wrinkled with disgust. Typical!

'You...'

I stopped. Was that my voice? It was like a song. A perfect harmony. And yet now a constant reminder of my new curse. And that Bella was indeed dead and gone. I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts.

'You smell too, you know.' I whispered.

Jacob grinned and walked slowly over to me. He sat next to me on the kitchen table and put his hand lightly on mine. I flinched and sprung into the corner. Jacob frowned and tilted his head. I blinked and then cursed at myself. Have to remember my new irregular temperature.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'S'okay.' he muttered.

I stood up straight and smiled. He smiled my favourite smile in the world, making me feel a little better. For the moment.

'Charlie?'

'Er...yeah, about that. Had to think of something extreme...'

'And...'

'I told him you ran away...'

'What?'

A growl escaped my throat and I was shocked. I covered my hand with my mouth and felt nothing...well it's not like I could blush any more. Weird.

'Sorry Jake.'

'Here.'

He handed me a cellphone. I smiled to show my appreciation and dialled home. There was a long pause before the phone was picked up.

'Hello?'

'Dad.'

'Bella? Bella, where are you? Are you alright? I've been so worried. YOUNG LADY YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT.'

'Dad, calm down. I'm coming home. I was stupid. I miss you.'

'I miss you too. You sound different...'

'I know, I'll explain later.'

'Okay. Alice is here...'

He said more, but I'd dropped the phone. Jacob frowned, picking it up and holding it out to me. I took it again, took a deep breath and asked the question that I'd never thought I'd want to ask again.

'Is Edward there?'

'What? No, just Alice. Here she wants to talk to you.'

'No...'

'Bella?'

I held the phone to Jacob. He frowned. I covered the mouthpiece.

'I'll tell you what to say. If she hears me she'll know.' I practically mouthed.

Jacob nodded and took the cell, putting it on speaker phone. Then he rolled his eyes and mouthed, breathe. I smiled and let my chest rise and fall.

'Bella?'

'Bella doesn't want to speak to you.'

I nodded, poor Alice. If only things were different.

'Who is this?'

'Jacob Black.'

'Bella, are you okay? I saw...'

She hesitated. I hit Jacob lightly and waved my hand.

'Bella says to elaborate.'

'I saw you screaming.'

I raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

'Is that all?' asked Jacob.

'Yes. Did something happen?'

Jacob looked at me. I pointed at me then at him then bared my teeth. He sighed.

'Bella saw me change into a werewolf and was a little scared.' I nodded, encouraging him to continue.'That's why I'm here, I came to explain.'

'Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Stuck with dogs. Maybe if we came back.'

That would be out of pity. And then he'd see. I didn't want pity. I shook my head.

'She says no.'

'What?'

'I don't think she wants you there. Any of you.'

If I could cry, a thousand tears would have fallen. If my heart were still there it would have broken. And then I would have died. Again. I reached out and switched off the cell.

'Bye Alice.' I whispered to no one.

'I'm sorry Bella.' muttered Jacob.

I smiled. He smiled back and took my hand. This time I didn't flinch.

'Thirsty?'

'Huh?'

'Come on. Your going hunting.'

-xXx-

'Jake.'

'Stop whining.'

'But...'

I stopped as a scent crossed my path.

'Ew!'

'What? Did you find something?'

'Stupid herbivores...' I muttered.

'I could fetch that guy, what was his name... Mike Newton. Right?'

'Haha...your quite the comedian.'

'Trying to lighten the mood.'

'No need for the doom and gloom. That hunter was lucky.'

'I didn't know vampires could stop. You said once they smell blood there's no stopping.'

'They can't. Guess I'm different.'

'Weirdo.'

'Aren't you sweet.' I muttered sarcastically.

He shrugged and sat down. There was still a long scar on his arm. I'd unfortunately smelled human blood and ran after it. Jake was luckily fast and was in front of me in a few seconds. I'd swiped him and then before I tried to kill him I realised what was happening and ran as far as I could. My senses heighten as the herbivores blood reached my nose. God, I hate animals.

'S'cuse me.'

I took off following the scent. Then I saw them grazing. Ok Bella, here we go. I launched in deciding that no matter what there were two factors, A) I was faster and B) I was stronger. After awhile I sat on the ground looking at the limp deer around me.

'Hey Bells. Full?'

'Could use one more.'

'Saw a lion.'

'Mm, where?'

He pointed near the thicket of grass. I took one sniff, perfect. I glided over to where the lion stood, my footsteps soft like the wind. The lion was concentrating on its prey as I pounced on him. He thrashed and clawed but my hard impenetrable skin broke his claws. I gently lowered my lips to his neck and suck my teeth in. I drank, savouring the taste. Better than stupid deer. I stood up and looked down at myself. I was covered in blood.

'Er...Jake?'

'Don't worry. I brought you some clothes.'

'From where?'

'Some of my sister's old things.'

I nodded and walked on.

'What you gonna tell Charlie?'

'About what?'

'The new you.'

'Contacts for my eyes might work and... I don't know.'

'We'll think of something.'

We walked awhile and then ran. Eventually we reached the little shack. Once inside Jacob handed me the clothes and I went to clean up. I reached the mirror and wanted to scream. There stood a beautiful girl...no goddess. She had brown hair that flowed, her skin was a perfect white and her face looked carved by the finest artist. And I hated everything about her. I wiped most of the blood off and then pulled off my old clothes and then shrugged on the black t-shirt and jeans. Then I put my shoes back on and headed into the small dingy kitchen. Jake was making himself a sandwich. I rolled my eyes at the size of it. He grinned sheepishly before wolfing it down. Then he sighed and looked at me wearily.

'Bella can you answer a hypothetical question?'

'Aww...you know a big word.'

'Bella...'

'Depends on the question.'

'If he came back...could he find you?'

'Without my heart or the scent of blood, I doubt he can.'

'Okay.'

'Get me some scissors, I'm going to cut my hair.'

'What's that going to help?'

'Do you want me to leave?'

He hung his head.

'Thought so, now hand me those scissors.' I growled.

He sighed and handed me a pair of kitchen scissors. I went back to the bathroom and cut my hair. Bye, bye Bella. Without Edward, you're no one.

-xXx-

'Look either you ignore the facts and I stay or I tell you everything and then go away forever.'

That's the ultimatum I gave Charlie. Harsh, I know. Charlie didn't believe the spindle of lies we kept feeding him about me going through a second puberty. He saw the pale skin, the flawless face and the dark red eyes. He looked like he was going to cry, which made me feel even weaker. I wanted to hug him but my throat seemed to sear whenever he came near me. So I stood next to Jake at the kitchen table. The deal was that if I made so much as a snap at Charlie, he'd have to kill me.

'Bella, honey, I...'

'Dad, please, your all I have.'

'Ahem.'

'Apart from Jacob. Of course.'

I turned to him and glared. He smirked and chuckled. I can't think what's so funny about this?

'Okay.'

'Dad?'

'I don't want to lose you, so okay. Your my daughter and this is your home.'

'Thanks dad.'

'Umm...Charlie could I crash here tonight.' asked Jacob.

I forgot about that. Jacob had given up a lot to save my life. I guess I owed him.

'Sure Jake, well if you kids don't mind I'm just going to watch the news.'

'Okay Dad. I'm going to set up our home school things and then talk to mom.'

'Mm.'

I smiled and headed up to my room. Jake followed me. We searched the Internet for information about home schooling. Eventually Jake fell asleep on my bed and I spent the night sitting on the rocking chair watching him sleep.

-xXx-

A/N: How was that? There is a trailer on youtube just go to my fanfiction profile click on the link for my youtube account and it's the change trailer video.


	3. 97 years later

A/N: As the title says this is after ninety-seven years. Don't worry any extras will be mentioned sooner or later.

Home. After ninety-seven years of traveling everywhere my heart desired I was finally back again. A lot of things had happened, and a lot of things were left behind along with the dust. Now it was just me Jacob and Amy. All these years and I still can't believe it. I walked over to the coffee table where the family portrait stood. The happy family. The biggest picture in the house. It was of Charlie and Sue on their wedding day. Next to Sue was Leah and Seth and I stood next to Charlie. And in the middle, only two years old was Amy. I sighed and put the picture in the box with all the other family things. If people came over they couldn't see her picture. As far as the story goes we've never been to Forks before.

'Izzy?'

I turned to face my sister.

'Yeah?'

'Which room do you want?'

'I don't need a room.'

'Come on. Pick a room this time. You need to put your stuff somewhere.'

'Fine, I'll take our old room. You and Jake can take Charlie's room.'

Charlie, it hurt to remember. I shook my head, clearing the memories.

'You okay Iz?'

'Yeah Jake. Perfect.'

I looked up. Jacob smiled at me, his arms wrapped around Amy. I couldn't help but laugh.

'What?' cried Amy.

'I know I've said this before but you two are officially the weirdest couple.'

Jacob smirked and hugged Amy tighter. She purred and turned to carefully kiss his lips.

'Ugh! Gag me.'

I stood up and picked up the box. It felt like picking up a feather.

'Don't break anything.' I called.

I went up to my room; grabbing photo's off the wall as I went up. I sighed and entered the room. God, I'd forgotten how bad it was in here Once Amy was born, Charlie and Sue knew I was a vampire so I assured them that I didn't need to sleep and that Amy should have the room. Which led to this abomination. The room was swathed in pink. Light Pink. Had been for all the years. All of my things were crammed in a box marked 'Bella'. I wasn't Bella anymore. Within two months I shed the name going as Ella. Then sixty years past and I was Izzy. I cleared the room, trying to get rid of the pink. Once I was down all that was left was the base of the bed, the rocking chair and my desk where my laptop and I-pod stood. Everything else was boxed.

'Amy!'

I waited for about a split second. Then my sister appeared. I loved her look. She had long brown hair that sat at her waist. She was pale and petite despite Leah and Seth being so tanned. And of course she had the signature amber eyes. My little vampire who I created.

'Izzy. Hello?'

'Oh sorry. Can you get the groceries? Jake needs to eat.'

'Okay, okay.'

'And take Jake with you.'

'Okay. When are you going to let me go out alone?'

'When you have more control, I trust you but...'

'It's okay.'

'Thanks for understanding.'

'Jake! We're going shopping!' she turned to me,' can I change first?'

'Into what?'

I looked at the green dress and flip-flops. Her hair was tied into a graceful braid. I let out a small growl and glared. Amy yelped and sped downstairs. I turned to my own reflection. My face was only the thing that resembled vampire beauty. I'd learned to make my voice huskier and I covered up with dark jeans, combat boots and a blue hoody that once belonged to Charlie. Meaning it practically swallowed me. And my hair. My hair was chopped in an uneven style just below my shoulders. It was also vivid red. I hardly spent time styling it so it was just an untidy mess. I sighed, settling in the rocking chair. Eternity seemed to long.

-xXx-

**Amy POV-**

I got dress early that morning, putting on a yellow dress and gold pumps. I twirled in front of the mirror, enjoying my reflection. What did Izzie have against a dress I'll never know? I sighed shrugging on a jacket. Part of the pretending. Then I sped downstairs to the kitchen. I put together some eggs and bacon. It was about enough to feed four people. Typical werewolf. I left the food on the table and grabbed my bag.

'Izzy?'

I waited a moment. She stepped through the front door. Her hair tied into a ponytail and her jeans and hood were scuffed with dirt.

'Yes.'

' Izzy I'm ready to go.'

'So am I.'

'Izzy!'

'Take the SUV. I'll be five minutes. Jake and I can use the truck.'

I peered past her at the old beat up black pick-up truck. As long as I didn't have to ride in it.

'Fine see you there.'

I grabbed the keys as Izzy zoomed upstairs. I headed to the SUV and stuck the keys in the ignition. I noticed that Iz had left a CD in. I pressed play and rolled my eyes as the familiar heavy metal blared through the speakers. Why couldn't she ever act normal? Eventually I reached school. I climbed out and took a look at the building. Back here again. Then I felt it. Other vampires. Five of them. I smiled. I was so used to meeting other vampires. As I walked over the truck went past. Izzy and her maniac driving. I peered out the corner of my eye. Izzy sat looking determinately forward as Jake, with vigorous hand gestures, explained how much he hated her driving. I turned to the family of vampires. They eyed me wearily as I stood in front of them.

'Hi.'

They stared at me making me wonder if I was actually speaking out loud. They were so...gloomy. Three guys, two girls. One big, burly guy, one thinner with long blond hair and one also thin but with auburn hair. One girl was curvaceous and blond while the other was short with spiky black hair. And of course vampire beauty. The guy with black hair stared at me with a frown.

'So your vampires too?' I pressed.

The blond haired girl glared at me.

'Yeah, no need to flaunt it.'

'Sorry I've never met other vampires here in Forks. And your one of the largest families I've met.'

The one with spiky hair smiled.

'Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. This is Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.'

'Nice to meet you.'

I turned to spot where my family had gone. They leaned against the truck both glaring down, lips moving slowly. Another heated whisper argument. I gestured over to them.

'That's my boyfriend, Jake Black and my sister Izzy Clearwater. Oh and I'm Amara Swan.'

Their eyes all widened. What now? The one called Edward stepped closer to me.

'Swan? Did you say your surname was Swan?'

'Edward...' said Jasper.

'Yeah my surname is Swan. Did you...'

'Amara!'

I knew that voice. That was one pissed off sister. I turned around. Izzy stood in front of me, eyes glowing.

'Amy let's go.' whispered Jake.

'But...'

'Come on. I'll explain later. Let's go.'

I sighed and walked away. I turned around to see Izzy staring anywhere but at the people on front of her.

**Bella-Pov-**

'Bella?'

Unbelievable. Why now? After all these years. I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't. I looked at the sky. I looked at the dirt still on my boots. But I couldn't look at him.

'Bella? Is that you? Bella?'

'No.'

'It has to be you. You think I can't tell...'

'It's nice to meet you. All of you. I have to get to class.'

'Bella...' he moaned.

If I had a heart, it would have melted. But my heart was gone. He was calling a dead woman.

'It's Izzy.' I spat back coldly.

Then I turned and walked away. Great! Just great. I caught up with Amy and Jake. She walked with her arms folded while Jake tried to get her attention. Eventually she stomped off to get our class schedules. Jake fell back to talk to me.

'Figures, right? We come back to Forks when they're here.' He murmured.

'Technically we were here first.'

'Either that or our vampire radar is down.'

'Impossible. She's never been wrong before.'

'True. Where were you last night?'

'Here, there.' I shrugged.

'Mm.'

'Jake?'

'Yeah?'

'You tired yet?'

'Nope.'

'You sure? Your…your not…'

'I'm still as healthy as I was when actually was 16.'

'Just checking.' I laughed.

'So what's next?'

'We leave tonight.'

'Great. You tell her.'

'What? Why me?'

'Your more…indestructible.' He said poking me.

'Aww… how sweet.'

He rolled his eyes. Amy came out and handed us our class schedules. We took it in silence and headed off to our respective classes. The day was a blur. I successfully avoided the Cullen's knowing their scents better than they knew mine. I only had one class with Alice and that was French. I sat on the other end of the class, pretending that she was part of the scenery. Though I really wanted to hug her, years of living with a cold heart taught me better. Lunch came and then the problem started. Trust Amy to choose the biggest table there. I sat down next on one side and Amy and Jake sat on the other. Jake ate three of everything causing people to through scandalous glances. I sat twirling my apple and Amy poked her pizza a few times before pushing it over to Jake, who gladly ate it. This was unlike my first time. Everyone stared, sure, but no one dared approach us. I'm guessing it's my fault.

'Can we sit?'

I didn't need to glance up to know who was speaking. That was Alice's voice and from the smell of it, Edward was with. I flickered my eyes to the table at the other side. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sat, food untouched, glaring at opposite ends. I could feel Amy's eyes burning into me, her mouth opening and closing. I sighed and shrugged. Whatever.

'Sure.' Smiled Amy.

Alice sat at the head of the table and Edward sat next to me. I flinched at the closeness and moved a little to the left.

'So, Izzy, right?'

I grunted in acknowledgement.

'How long are you staying?'

I looked up. Amy opened her mouth but Jake cut across her.

'We leave tonight.'

'What?'

'Amy, don't make a scene.'

'But Izzy, you promised.'

'We'll discuss this at home.'

'You promised that once you were done, we could come home. I want this to be my first high-school!'

'And you promised that we were the only ones.'

'Amy, Iz, calm down.' Said Jake.

He reached out and gripped Amy's hand leaning in to whisper in her ear. She shrugged away from him and stormed off. He sighed and looked at me.

'Should someone…' started Alice.

'No, with Amy it's best to let her cool down. She gets that temper from Izzy.'

'Haha.' I muttered.

I looked at Edward, still glancing down. I smile crept to my lips. He couldn't read my mind or Jacobs or Amy's. Not with me blocking their thoughts. I didn't even have to think about it anymore. I just naturally blocked them from all attacks.

'Bella?'

I winced at the sound of the name. I thought I was stubborn.

'Yes…'

I couldn't even say his name. Not without releasing all the bottled up anger.

'Could you come over tonight. I'm not asking you not to leave but doesn't Esme deserve to know?'

I sighed. Sure pull the guilt card out.

'Guess we could.'

'Thank you.'

I swept my chair back and stood. Jake nodded and stood up to. He would go find Amy and I would escape. Again.

-xXx-


	4. Bella who?

A/N: Mostly this story is in Bella pov cause that's what it's like in the books but if things get really needy it will switch to Edward, Amy or Jake.

'God, this place smells.'

'Shut-up dog.' I growled back.

I smiled at Amy but she just turned her head away. I had told her the basics but she still didn't want to leave. She understood that Edward and I had a history. And that I was ashamed of some things. But apparently she liked the vibe she received from them. Yay her. We came to the door and I gave it a slight tap. It was Alice who answered. She smiled and hugged me. My arms twitched by my sides but I didn't react any other way. She pulled back and led us into the house. It was like I remembered it, with a few more things. And in the dining room they stood, the people who I had so long ago worshipped. So long ago. Esme's round face looked sad. I swear if she could cry I'm sure she would be.

'Bella.' She whispered.

The way she said my name reminded me of my mother. How I missed my mother. This time when Esme hugged me, I hugged her back. Carefully, Jacob told me I have a strong grip. We all sat down, my family on one side, theirs on the other. The memories that came back to me were vague and seemed like they never happened.

'So Bella, how have you been?' asked Carlisle.

His eyes wondered from Jake to Amy.

'I've been good, I guess.'

'What have you been up to?' he pressed.

I looked down. Time for the story I told so often. A glazed version of my past that had so many omitted details.

'Where do I start? I've basically been all over the world with these two. We've met so many people and learned so many things.'

'Fascinating, I must say I'm proud of you.'

'Why?'

'Your eyes. I can see you keep to the vegetarian diet.'

'Oh Izzy's done more that!' chimed Amy.

I grimaced. Why did I bring her?

'Really?' remarked Carlisle.

'Yeah, she's got a spotless record. Never killed anyone. Changed a few, but that's it.'

Emmett snickered behind his hand. I glared at him and tightened my fists. I noticed Rosalie and Esme staring at Amy with a puzzled expression. Oops.

'Your probably wondering about her?' I said pointing at Amy.

There were a few uncomfortable shifts around.

'Yeah.' Replied Rosalie, quite bluntly.

'Well, Amy is my real sister. Half sister. Charlie is her father and Sue Clearwater is her mother.'

'Charlie remarried. How nice.' Smiled Esme.

'Yeah he was pretty lonely and started spending a lot of time in La push. Also he was trying to persuade them to get Jacob to come home.'

'Why couldn't he go home?' whispered Edward.

Don't panic. I mustn't panic. Just answer some questions, we don't have to go there.

'Jake refused to kill her.' Whispered Amy.

I know what they wanted. They wanted to hear what happened to me. That was something not even Amy knew. All she knew was that I changed. End of story.

'Anyway,' I rambled, 'when Harry died, Sue and Charlie became closer. It wasn't love but comfort between old friends. Sue dealt with two werewolves and Charlie dealt with a werewolf and a vampire. When Sue had Amy they decided to get married. Then I moved away. I came back once every year to see her.'

'Sounds like you've had quite a life. Although I must ask, don't answer if you feel the question is rude, but why did you change Amy?' asked Carlisle.

'No that's okay. Amy likes people knowing her story. It was on her sixteenth birthday, she was in La Push. I came to visit like I do every year. Anyway Amy saw me jump off a cliff and thought I was trying to kill myself. She didn't know much about vampires then. So she jumped in after me, but couldn't swim back to shore. Jake found her but when I arrived, she was fading. So… so Jacob begged me to turn her. He couldn't live if she was gone.'

Jacob and Amy stared at each other, looking love struck. Rosalie opened her mouth but I already knew the question.

'Imprinting, love at first sight sought of thing. Happens with werewolves. Creepy really.'

I stood up, indicating to Romeo and Juliet we were now going.

'Well, it was nice seeing all of you, but we have to go.'

'I do hope you stay Bella.' Whispered Esme.

'Please can we?' begged Amy.

'They could help us with Victoria…'

Hisses and growls went around the room. I shot a furious glance at Jacob. Edward stepped towards me.

'She's after you?'

'Has been, for awhile.' I muttered.

'Izzy almost got her once but I interfered and she had to turn her attention to help me. She just missed ripping off your arm that time, but ran away when you went for her head.'

'Amy!' I hissed.

'Go Bella.' Cheered Emmett.

'Let's go.' Said Jacob.

I nodded and waved. I looked at everyone but Edward. Then we walked out the door. This was going to be a long year.

-xXx-

I sat in my room, refusing to come out. Hell yeah I was upset. 97 years of this perfect masquerade only to get mixed up in this crap again.

'Bella?'

'Don't you start Amy!'

'Iz, I want to know.'

'It's none of your business.'

'Please.'

I glared at the door.

'Come in, sit down and shut up.'

The door opened and she waltzed in. She sat next me on the bed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

'I met Edward Cullen when I was seventeen. That was when I first arrived in Forks…'

'I know that part! Jacob told me how you met.'

'Then what do you want to know?'

'What happened?'

'He told me that he didn't want me. Then he left. Left me in the middle of the forest. Took everything away from me. My life, my love, my heart.'

'And then?'

'I met Jacob. You know.'

'What happened to you?'

'I woke up one day and I was frozen. And realised Bella Swan was dead and gone. And any memory or trace of Edward Cullen died with her.'

'He saved you once didn't he? That's why you have that mark on your hand.'

'Yes, but don't read too much into it. He realised that day that he didn't belong with me.'

'Was changing me hard?'

'No, surprisingly it seems I have a lot of control.'

'One more question?'

'Depends.'

'Why didn't you do what Renee told you? She asked you to change Tammy and you refused.'

'Tammy wasn't dying. It was her decision, not mine or Renee's. And she wanted to stay human. She was pregnant.'

'Oh, I never knew.'

'She wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. You know how strict Phil was. Eventually she ran away. But I brought her back when she had the baby.'

'Charlie said she'd found Molly lying in a dumpster.'

'That was a lie we made up. Anyone who saw Molly would have known she was Tammy's.'

We sat in silence for a while just staring at the blank wall in front of me. After awhile we heard Jake move towards the room. I looked over at the clock and saw it was midnight.

'You'd better go Amy. You know he can't sleep without you.'

'Yeah I guess.'

'See you in the morning.'

'Izzy was it hard?'

I looked down at my pale hands.

'I had a hole in my heart when he left.' I whispered.

'But, he's back.'

'Yeah, and my hearts gone.'

I sat staring at my hands. I heard the door open and close. I pulled my knees up to chin and buried my face in my folded arms. Too much. This was too much. I couldn't be who they want me to be. A scent crossed my nose. A scent that was so familiar I wanted to die right there.

'Please go away.'

'Not until you talk to me.' He whispered.

I lowered my knees and turned my head to face him. Edward stood by my open window, leaning against the wall.

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'There's so much to talk about. Bella, I've…'

'Don't call me that name! You have no right! Do you remember what you promised? Do you?'

He remained silent but didn't break eye contact.

'You promised that once you leave it will be like you never exist. Remember?'

'When I said that…'

'When you said that I died. Bella died. So stop calling Bella, she doesn't exist any more'

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I broke the eye contact and looked out the window. A pair of red eyes called from the trees.

'You can leave now.'

I wanted him to beg, to plead anything but the small nod he gave.

'Carlisle suggests you come over tomorrow. So we can discuss Victoria.'

'Very well.'

He nodded again and then he was gone. I sighed and pulled off the hoody I was wearing. Now all I had on was a black tank top and a torn pair of jeans. I climbed stealthy out of my window and headed towards the forest. Then I ran steadily towards the shack where this had all began.

-xXx-

'See you have some new friends?'

'Old acquaintances. None of your business.'

'Mm.'

'Have you been good?'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

I turned and wrapped my fingers around his neck.

'I don't have to keep you alive Riley. I could kill you right now. She wouldn't miss you and you know it.'

'Please…' he uttered, as my nails dug into his impenetrable skin.

Yeah, I was really strong. I dropped him on the ground, his skin lightly dented from my brute force.

'Where is she?'

'On her way.'

-xXx-

A/N: That last bit was a little teaser. There will be more detail in the next chapter. Btw: If you can't remember Riley, read eclipse again.


	5. Then the mistake came

A/N: I'm just here to say the Isabella still loves Edward. She's just very angry, like most women. As a woman I can make that deduction.

'Where is she?'

'On her way.'

I stared at Riley in disgust.

'How dare you bring her here!'

'I didn't do this. She decided herself.'

'Do you think she'll do anything?'

'With them here? No way.'

I nodded and began pacing.

'Does your family know I'm here?'he asked.

'Of course they do. They don't know I'm talking to you, of course, but there's no way they wouldn't know.'

I peered out the window. The sun was rising. Almost time to go. I sighed and sat down. Riley sat next to me, pressing his arm against mine.

'She's getting suspicious, Iz. Can't you see me after school?'

'I'm going…out.'

'You're going to see them. To see him.'

'That's none of your business.' I frowned. 'Yeah I am.'

'Why? Why hurt yourself again? Iz…'

He reached out a hand and stroked my face. A growl rose in my throat. He snatched his hand away and stood up abruptly.

'I have to go.'

'Riley…' I murmured.

He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. Then he was gone. I sat there for a long like a statue. Like I was frozen. I was frozen.

-xXx-

E-POV

I sat by the piano fingers poised over the keys. Yet I couldn't bring myself to play. Every single moment her face flashed in front of me. Was it true? Was my Bella really gone? Whenever I looked at her now all I saw was darkness. And it scared me. She was so different. Covered by layers of clothing, beautiful brown hair sheared and now an angry red. Face contorted in anger and pain. But still she was beautiful. Yet it was hauntingly beautiful.

_Edward?_

'I'm here.'

Alice floated in and sat next to me, looking down at my still fingers. Her thoughts were scattered and filled with rage. I noticed she was shaking slightly.

'You think this is my fault?' I whispered.

I knew exactly was going through her head but she insisted on voicing her thoughts.

'I told you. I knew we shouldn't have left.'

'Alice please.'

'Look at her Edward.' An image of Bella flashed through her head. I winced seeing her golden eyes filled with pain. 'She's changed. Her hair, clothes are different. She's lost and doesn't want to be found. Not any more.'

'I won't give up.'

'She hiding something.'

'What?'

'I don't know. But I'm going to find out.'

'Alice please, don't…'

'They're here. Come on.'

-xXx-

Bella-pov

I hugged Alice this time. It was an accident. Yet when she hugged me, she was cold and distant. I couldn't figure out why. Edward kept throwing a pleading glance at her. Amy and I sat down on one couch while Jacob leaned on the edge. Esme and Carlisle sat on the other side and everyone else just scattered everywhere else.

'So… how long has Victoria been chasing you.' Started Carlisle.

'Since James died. We've met now and then, but one of us always ends up running away. We never seem to catch each other at the right moment.'

Esme flinched and looked down. My eyes flickered over to Edward, he was looking at me eyes filled with worry. I took a deep breath and smiled at him, before turning back to Esme.

'I really am strong. You don't have to worry.'

'Well that's good I think.' Whispered Esme.

'Victoria really isn't a problem…' I continued, ' she's a coward, runs and comes. Same old routine. She wants to fight me on my own. Actually she never wanted to fight me, not as a vampire anyway.'

'But I don't understand. Why does she want to kill you?' asked Carlisle.

I lowered my head, smile wiped off my face.

'Edward killed James.' I muttered.

My throat burned and my head hurt. I said his name, and it took everything I had. I looked up and saw the guilt on his face. The usual pity, which I hated so much. He must have known the change in my attitude because he looked away. Amy shifted suddenly. She turned her head to me and I raised an eyebrow.

'Closer?' I asked.

'Further.' She replied.

I looked at Carlisle.

'We don't have a problem anymore. Seems like your presence has scared Victoria off.' They raised an eyebrow at me. 'Amy is like a walking vampire radar. She can sense other vampires within a certain range. But she's not used to it yet. So far she can only sense vampires she's already met. Those she hasn't, well, it will take longer for her to notice their presence.'

'What is your ability Bella? If I may ask?'

'Well, Carlisle, mine is like a mental block. It blocks out powers like…like Edwards. I can also spread that block out so that other people have it. Which is why…'

'I can't read their thoughts.' Said Edward, glancing at Amy and Jake.

'Yeah.' I whispered.

Too much. I stood up, ready to go but then Alice moved in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and tried to move past her but she blocked my way again.

'Something wrong, Alice?' I asked in my normal vampire voice.

'I had a vision last night. You were with someone.'

'Excuse me?'

'Here.'

She shoved a page in my hand. It was a roughly drawn but accurate picture of me and Riley sitting side by side on the kitchen table in the shack. I was looking down while he looked right at me, his arm pressed against mine. I growled and threw the picture behind me. Amy leaned forward and picked it up. Her lips pursed but she didn't say anything.

'Bella?' whispered Alice.

'That's Riley.'

'Did you?'

'No, Victoria created him.'

'So he's with Victoria.'

'Yes and no.'

'I don't understand.'

'It's really hard to explain.'

I sat back down head in my hands. This was too hard. Okay, so run away or explain. Guess all I could do was explain or this could get ugly. Or…

'Amy…'

Amy looked at me then sighed loudly. Oh so now she doesn't want to spill the beans.

'Riley is some nineteen year old Victoria created so that she had some back up. She convinced him that she loved him and then told him to help her get us. Only once when Jake and I were chasing Victoria, Riley and Izzy were just staring at each other. Izzy was trying to locate the best point to start tearing limps and Riley…well he sort of fell in love with Izzy. There was a girl he fell in love with when he was younger who had long dark hair and pale skin. Izzy reminded of this girl… So now he's like a double agent, he does what Victoria wants but tells us. Or he used until he betrayed us!' she turned to me, 'you were the one that said we should never see him again.'

I buried my face in my hands.

'Izzy. He tried to kill Jake. Then he almost tore my head off. Why are you talking to him still?' she spat.

'Amy, I know what he did. But we need him to get to Victoria. I know what I'm doing. I'm not weak!'

I stood up and stormed out of the house. No one stopped me, and for once I wanted them too.

-xXx-

'Riley? Pick up. It's me.'

The line went dead. Dam. I punched redial and held the phone to my ear. It rang and rang before the voicemail came on.

'Riley. Pick up your phone…Come on, please…. Fine.'

I sighed throwing the phone down. Stupid idiot.

As I started to walk away I heard the familiar vibrate of my phone. I picked it back up and checked the caller ID. Cassandra. Weird, I never got calls from that side of the family. Not since the Tammy and Molly incident. Tammy was dead and Molly was fading in a retirement home. Molly had a daughter called Annie who had Cassandra and Hannah. Annie died of cancer and because I wouldn't save her, Hannah and Cassandra never spoke to me. Not that this explained why they would call me now. I sighed and pressed answer. I was a great aunt. And eighteen.

'Cassie?'

'Aunt Ella?'

'Yeah, what's wrong honey?'

'Something's happened.'

'What? Are you hurt.'

'No, something wonderful. I've met someone. Someone like you.'

Oh god. No this can't be happening.

'Cassie, are you insane? Where are you?'

'La Push.'

'Huh?'

'I was coming to visit you. I wanted to talk. Look I'm not angry, about mom.'

'Cassie, you don't know what your doing? Vampires are dangerous.'

'You're a vampire.'

'Honey, I'm a nice vampire. Those are rare. Now, look...'

'I thought you'd understand. That's why I called. Hannah won't talk to me.'

'Honey, if you really want to be a vampire…'

'No, it's not that. I want to grow old. But he makes me happy.'

'But…'

'I…goodbye.'

The line went dead. Anger filled my body as it began to shake. The phone slowly dropped out of my hand as I walked out of the shack. I ran back, straight into the house and stopped as I noticed we had guests. Edward, Alice and Jasper sat in our front room, Amy leaning against the wall.

'Hey Iz, look we…'

Her face dropped as I let out a growl. I stalked towards her slowly my anger peaking by the fact she had invited them.

'Izzy? What…'

'How many vampires can you sense?'

'Eleven including myself.'

'Where's Victoria?'

'Seattle.'

'So ten are in Forks right?'

'Right.'

'THEN WHO IS LA PUSH?'

'What? Iz, there are no vampires in… wait…'

She sat down and rubbed her temples. The Cullen's remained quiet, Edward gazing at me. Suddenly I felt my muscles relax and the tension fade away. Jasper. I sat down on the armrest and closed my eyes. The only sound was the Cullen's slow breathing and Amy's occasional murmurs. I cursed myself for reacting so harsh. I know Amy found it hard to function when Jacob was running around as a werewolf. He had to, to stop the ageing process.

'Oh!'

I opened my eyes and walked over to Amy.

'What?'

'Riley.'

'Riley?'

'Yeah, he's in La Push right now.'

'But…'

No, no, no!

'Could someone please explain what's happening?' asked Alice, clearly frustrated.

'I have three non-vampire relatives. My niece Molly and her two grandchildren, Hannah and Cassandra. Molly lives in Florida, in a retirement home. She has amnesia. Anyway, Hannah and Cassandra haven't really spoken to me since I didn't change their mother. Cassandra called me a few minutes ago to tell me she's fallen in love. With a vampire. And according to Amy, the only vampire's in La Push are…'

'Riley.' Whispered Alice.

'Yeah.' I muttered.

'But why would Riley…' started Jasper.

'Oh.' Exclaimed Amy.

She ran out and was back in a split second with a picture in her hand. She handed it to them. I knew that picture. It was a picture of the twins. Hannah looked exactly like her father, but Cassie people swore she was more my daughter than anyone else's. She had long dark hair that fell past her waist and delicate pale skin. The only difference was the luminous green eyes. I moved to the kitchen and scrawled a note for Jacob, telling him where to find us. Then I pulled on a jacket over my red tank top and loosened my hair.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to kick Riley's ass. You coming?'

Amy smiled.

'Hell yeah!'

-xXx-

A/N: Read this twice I thought I should explain. Renee and Phil had another child called Tammy. (Bella's half sister) Tammy had a baby called Molly. Okay. Molly had a daughter called Annie. Annie had two twins called Cassandra and Hannah. As mentioned only Molly, Hannah and Cassandra are alive. Cool?


	6. Dissapearing heart

'Wait, wait, wait. You want to come with me?'

Edward and Alice nodded. Jasper seemed to be able to feel my mood and choose not to respond. I shook my head. What happened to keeping a lid on my past.

'Look, I'm not even allowed in La Push. I don't think they'd like it if you came too.'

There, the expression that always seems to be plastered on everyone's face. Confusion. Lovely.

'Hello? Vampires. New breed of werewolves. Not very friendly. All the other's settled down to live the with their 'mates'. Exception of Jacob, Leah and Seth. Jacob of course won't age until that,' I glared at Amy, 'dies, which is improbable, and Seth and Leah never imprinted so are now there to advice the younger wolfs. And the younger wolfs do not like vampires. Hence La Push is off limits.'

'Oh.' Mumbled Alice.

'So again, Amy and I will go and tear Riley into teeny-tiny…'

'Izzy?'

'Yep.'

'Now that I think about it, maybe there's no need for a rash approach.'

'What?'

'Look I'll call Seth and tell him to bring Cassie here. Then you can sit down and calmly, and I mean calmly, talk to her. Right now she needs you.'

'And right now I need to attack something.' I muttered darkly.

A sudden realization hit me. Mm. It seems I've been a little preoccupied. I rubbed my throat and sat on the hood of the truck. I brought my knees up to my body and wrapped my arms around them. It had been a long time since I had my head was so fuddled.

'Izzy?' whispered Amy.

'Huh?'

'Oh! I see. Okay I'll call Seth then. See you later.'

Suddenly a smile grew across Alice's face. I knew that smile. That smile made me think: Shit.

'Bella…your going hunting, aren't you?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are going so why don't you go with them?'

Because I don't want to. Because I can't. Because the only emotion that pumps through my veins is anger. Because I'm so pissed at the outcome of my life that I can't stand living anymore.

'Alice…' I moaned.

Her smile changed into a sort of sad smile. Her beautiful golden eyes begged me. Dam.

'Fine!'

The next thing I knew I was in my truck, Edward in the passenger seat. Jasper was going to meet Emmett and then they meet us there. I glared to my right at Alice and Amy's smiling faces. Oh the horror of all the things they'd discuss. They looked like long lost twins. Oh great now there's two. I flashed a smile at them and started the truck. I didn't put my seatbelt on and neither did Edward. I pulled out and drove off trying to ignore the loud giggles. I rammed my foot down on accelerate allowing the truck to lurch forward with speed. Edward raised an eyebrow. I laughed a tinkling laugh before slapping my hand over my mouth. I swallowed a few times, trying to suppress the singsong voice. Silence filled the air, the only noise being the whooshing sound as I sped through town. I sighed and reached into the glove department. At the same time Edward moved his leg out.

'Sorry.'

I withdraw my hand as it brushed Edwards leg. This was getting too awkward.

'Umm… could you put a CD in, kinda hard to speed and concentrate when there's silence.'

'Sure… '

I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw the pink cover. Dam I forgot all my Cd's were in the Jeep. Before I could stop him, he inserted the disk and pressed play. The piano started to play. It was a haunting spine-chilling melody I knew to well.

'I never heard this song before…who's the composer?'

'Me.'

'What?'

'I wrote this song.'

'You…you can…'

'Yep, obviously that's also me playing the piano.'

He listened for a moment. I wanted nothing more than to rip the stereo out like I'd done with my other truck's stereo. Back then I gave up music. But after a few years I brought it back into my life. It was my release. Every song reflected my pain and suffering. But the songs had to be angry, and loud. It was a long time since I listened to my composed music.

'What's it called?'

'Hm?'

'This song, what's it called?'

'Disappearing heart.'

'Bella...'

'Don't! Please.'

'Bella, if I could only explain, if you'd only let me explain...'

'Edward...I know that now that I'm vampire, it's possible for us to be together. But I can't just forget everything.'

'Bella there's something you should know...'

'We're here.' his face fell and he turned to the window. 'Edward?'

'Yes...'

'Not now. My family comes first. I promise we'll talk.'

He nodded and we climbed out the truck. I don't know why but I just can't stay away from him. I knew we were perfect for each other, but he had left me. I didn't want to sit wondering what would happen if I hadn't changed. Neither did I want to know whether or not he wished I was still human. I was scared, for once I was scared of that might happen to me.

'Earth to Izzy?'

I rolled my eyes and hit Emmett's hand away. We hunted for an hour. They kept trying to get me to go for the deer, but I loved lions and bears too much. I chuckled as I watch Emmett wrestle a bear. Emmett had a brute force style to hunting, while Jasper and Edward were more agile and sleek. I stuck to my natural angelic charm. I would hover near the predator, peeking their curiosity. As they edged closer to my statuest figure I would pounce using my hands to restrain any claws and then gently sink my lips into their throat. I did the technique with a bear, bringing the grizzly to the ground as I lowered my lips and drank. My eyes flicked up and I noticed I had an audience. Emmett seemed to be shaking from silent laughter.

'What?' I asked, wiping the blood off my lips.

'Your supposed to hunt, not seduce the bear.' chuckled Emmett

'To each his, or should I say her, own.' I bit back.

'Temper, temper Bella.'

'You're all talk and no action, Emmett.'

'Oh really?' he retorted.

'I would wipe the floor with you.'

He stood up and started walking over to me. I did the same. Edward stood to stop us but then I shook my head.

'Don't worry, he's just a big teddy.'

I stood in front of Emmett. He towered over me, arms folded. I growled, as he crouched down. I relaxed and stood with my hands behind my back. I cocked my head to one side and smiled. He snarled and leapt at me. I saw the movement and moved out of the way. He sprung at me again and again and again but I just kept gliding out of the way. I was getting bored and Emmett anger seemed to be peeking. I smiled and leapt at him using my feet and my hands to push him down. He was caught off guard by my strength and with a thunderous bang, I pinned him down. He looked at me in shock. I winked and climbed off him. I felt him get up.

'Big teddy.' I laughed.

-xXx-

We arrived home three hours later. Emmett refused to even look at me. He demanded a rematch but I refused. I had things to do. Edward and I stepped inside the house while Jasper and Emmett went home. Just as I walked into the lounge I was suddenly encased in a pair of arms.

'Aunt Ella!'

'Hey Cassie, what did I tell you about hugging vampires?'

Cassie took a step back, folded her arms and scrutinized my eyes.

'Always check the eyes.' She noted.

'Exactly.'

'Well Amy already told me you'd been hunting.' She retorted.

I rolled my eyes. She took my hand and lead me to the armchair. Amy and Alice already occupied the loveseat. Cassie sat on the chair while I perched on the armrest. Edward leaned against the opposite wall. He was staring at Cassie. The likeness was uncanny. I never used to look at Cassie because it was like looking at my human self again. A torturous experience. But soon it was looking at what my daughter might look like. And with those green eyes she could have been our daughter. Edward's eyes flickered to mine and he smiled. A rare smile.

'So how did you meet him?' I asked, turning my attention to Cassie.

'In La Push, I was passing by when my car broke down. He came out of the forest and offered to help. He was really nice. Then I noticed his eyes and I knew he was a vampire. Which reminds me, you never told me a vampire could have red eyes?'

'That's because vampires have red eyes when the diet consists of humans. You're lucky he didn't kill you.'

'He would never. Aunt Ella, I swear, he does care for me. He spent everyday with me, only leaving while I was sleeping. I love him so much. And I think he loves me. Don't you understand?'

'I know Riley. Better than you.'

'No you don't.'

I grabbed her arm and she flinched. I frowned. It was hot outside, so hot even the sun was out. That's why we couldn't even go to school today. So why was Cassie wearing her jacket still.

'Cas, show me your arms.'

'No.'

'Cassandra.'

'No, please.'

'Cassie if you want me to trust you…'

'Fine.'

She pulled her jacket off and stood in front of me. I gasped, as did everyone around me. Her arms were covered with purple bruises. I pulled her carefully towards me and traced my hand along a few. At the top of her of arm there was one big bruise on either side of her arm. Both the shape of a hand.

'No…'

'Ella, it was an accident.'

'Cassie, what did he do?'

'He doesn't know his own strength. It wasn't painful, it was wonderful. You have to experience it to know. And he was so careful.'

'Stop. I can't believe you slept with him.'

'Ella…'

'That's it. I'm calling Hannah, you can stay with her.'

'Izzy wait, that's putting Hannh's life in danger.' Said Amy.

'Fine you can stay here, in my room.'

'Okay.'

'Why don't you go rest?' whispered Amy.

Cassie nodded and walked upstairs. I watched her go, as she vanished from my sight I sunk into the armchair.

'No, no, no!'

'Izzy this isn't your fault.'

'It's my fault Riley's here.'

'We can sort this out...'

'No, Amy. It's not we anymore. It's me. This is my burden.'

Amy nodded then clutched her head. When she looked at me, she looked horrified.

'What?'

'Riley's gone.'

-xXx-


	7. Rogue Bella

I spent the whole night pacing the front room. Edward and Alice had decided to stay. Amy was upstairs alternating between watching Jake and Cassie sleep. If I could cry I would. But all I had was anger. And it seethed through me. I knew I shouldn't do anything yet. Cassie loved him and I couldn't be jugdedmental. Accept, no. There was difference. Edward had loved me but that love disappeared and became an effort for him. Riley loved me and when he couldn't have me he went after the other me. It was sick and I didn't want to tell Cassie. It would break her heart. I knew what that felt like to. It hurts so bad that death becomes the only option. My head shot up as my cell began to vibrate. I checked the caller ID and whined. I flipped the phone open.

'Hello Hannah.'

'You stupid bitch! I told you to stay away from her!'

'I miss you too Hannah.' I muttered sarcastically.

'What happened? I get a message from Seth saying something's wrong and Cassandra has moved in with you.'

'For now, yes.'

'Listen to me, I'm coming to get her. Don't you dare touch her until I get there.'

'Are you threatening me?'

'Yes...'

'Do you even know what's going on? Let me fill you in. Cass has fallen in love with a vampire.'

'Nonsense, she would never love a freak.'

'I'm so lucky to have you as family. But Hannah I'm serious. She's slept with him. More than once I think.'

'Shit.'

'Exactly.'

'I'm coming to get her.'

'How soon?'

'Six days.'

'Okay.'

'Think you can keep her safe until then.'

'Bye Hannah.'

I slammed down the phone and growled. I looked up and saw Alice staring at me with a sympathetic expression on her face.

'Alice, tell me it's going to be okay.'

'I...I can't see. I think it's something to do with the werewolf.'

I groaned and sat down. Death seemed really pleasant right now. I closed my eyes and lay my head back.

'Bella, I have to go. I'll be able to see clearer...'

'It's fine Alice. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?'

'Of course.'

I heard the whoosh and knew Alice was gone. Leaving just me and Edward. I opened my eyes and noticed him sitting on the love seat, just staring at me. I titled my head to the side. After all these years he was still amazingly beautiful. From head to toe the complete perfection that I'd fallen in love with. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Even now I wonder what he saw in me. I was too plain then and now I looked like an abomination to all vampires.

'You know what I miss?' I whispered.

'What?'

'Sleep. It's so frustrating just going from day to day without stopping.'

'It's not that bad when you have something to do.'

'Or someone to watch. I used to watch Amy sleep when she was younger. I never told Sue though. She would never let me near the family again. She underestimated my control.'

'So you've never slipped up?'

'No. Not with humans. I did kill some vampires. Victoria sometimes needed to feed and halfway through would decide she would just change that person.'

'It's my fault Victoria is after you.'

'Don't. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself.'

He nodded and looked down.

'Bella, how did you become a vampire?'

My head shot up. I stood up and backed away from him. He looked startled by my reaction. I took a deep breath and gave him the answer I'd well rehearsed over the years.

'I just did.'

-xXx-

Edward had left around midnight. After my weird behaviour we decided not to speak but merely just sit in silence. It worked better. I felt strangely calm just sitting there next to him. I just cleared my thoughts, forgetting the past and what was to come but rather concerntrating on absolutely nothing. Sleeping for vampires. Just shut down and don't sleep. Just pretend. I sighed and looked at the time. It was past seven. I walked to the foot of the stairs and sped up them. I noticed the bathroom was open. I slowly walked to the door and crouched down. I could hear a heart beat. It was Cassie and her heart beat was fast and erractic.

'Riley? Hey it's me.'

I supressed my growl. So she knew where he was. Thank god for vampire hearing.

'Hey Cass, sorry I had to leave. I miss you.'

'I miss you too. Baby I have great news.'

'What?'

'I'm pregnant.'

Oh shit. I felt anger boil through me. I slowly stood up and entered the bathroom.

'I have to go Cass.'

'But Riley...'

The phone went dead. Cassie stared at it before bursting into tears. I just saw red.

'Where is he?' I snarled.

'Deep in the forest. Near the mountians..' came a whisper.

I whirled around. Amy stood behind me. Jake came and stood next to me. His eyes widened as he looked at me and he moved past me to stand in front of Cass. Amy tentively reached out. I flinched way.

'Izzy what are you going to do?'

'Amy take Cass to Carlisle.'

'Izzy I think you need to calm down.'

'Take her now.'

She reached out but I sped away. Everything was a blur as I ran. I was so fuelled by anger I didn't even bother dogding. I ran through. I could hear trees shattering. But I had to get there. I had to make sure he was going to get what he deserved.

-xXx-

**Amy-**

I watched as Izzy sped off. This was not good. I remembered one thing that always scared me was Izzy mad. She had so much pent-up anger that when she unleashed it was like being plunged into the flames of hell. I remembered when she lost control against that girl Victoria created. The girl was trying to dismember my head and Izzy had gone rogue. Her eyes seemed to burn and she ripped that girl to shreds. The girl must have been about thirteen and when Izzy snapped out of her rage she'd been so guilty. She'd become once again the withdrawn girl and shut herself away from us. I hated seeing her like that. It scared Jake even more, though he says his seen worse. I looked over at Jake now who was cradling Cassie as she cried. I nodded at him and he carefully picked her up. We decided cars would be to slow so he carefully secured Cassie on his back.

'Hold on tighter Cass. Werewolf running is not as smooth as vampires.'

Cassie gave a small hiccup and held onto Jake. I nodded and we sped off to the familiar house. We arrived there in a matter of minutes. Jake let Cass down. She looked pale and swayed slightly.

'Carry her Jake.'

He nodded and lifted her bridal style. I raised my hand to knock but it was opened by Alice. She looked worried.

'What happened?'

'What did you see?'

'Bella, running through the forest. She looked...'

'I know. Is Carlisle here?'

Alice nodded. We followed her into the room. Edward, Carlisle and Esme sat all looking worried. I guessed the other's had actually gone to school. Edward's head shot up.

'I can hear your thoughts.'

I gulped and knew Izzy was going to murder me if I thought about anything she didn't want them to know. Wait, he's reading my thoughts right now. Ack!

'It's part of her power remember? She can block attacks that deal with the mind.' I muttered.

I guess in her anger she forgot her constant shield. Oh yeah.

'Carlisle, Cass is pregnant. And the father is a vampire.'

Shock crossed the faces. Carlisle stood up and moved over Cassie. He nodded at the couch and Jake lowered her. She stared up with frightened eyes. Carlisle gave her ressuaring smile before carefully examining her and asking questions. I closed my eyes and felt around. Izzy was nearer to Riley but seemed to have slowed down. Not good. She only did slow stalking when she was really pissed. I opened my eyes. I looked at Jacob who was looking at Edward. I followed his gaze. Edward had a sort of determind look on his face. Jake sighed.

'I know what you want to ask me. I was there when she changed. Alice has probaly figured that out. I found her after she was bitten. Not before.'

'So you...'

'No, only Bella knows who bit her. Bella and Sam Uley. He was the one that dragged the vampire off her. I didn't even get a glimpse. I was too absorbed in saving her. Then I broke from the pack and I didn't share the whole thought connection thing.'

I looked at Jake, he never told me that. Then again we all had secrets. I looked up at Edward. He looked so lost. He looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

'I just wish I knew why she won't talk about it.'

'Isn't it obvious?' whispered Jake.

I looked at Jacob. Obvious. Looking at everyone else they seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Jake sighed. He looked over at Cass. Edward started to look frustrated. Count on Jake to change the subject in his head. Carlisle looked up at us.

'She is pregnant. And she's keeping it.'

'But...' I whispered.

Carlisle looked at Esme. She smiled and carefully lifted Cassie before taking her upstairs.

'She might die. The baby is four months old but she only started seeing Riley a few days ago.'

'This is bad.'

'I should go check on her.'

We nodded and Carlisle headed upstairs after Esme. I closed my eyes again. Bella was five minutes from making Riley mincemeat. I glared at Jacob.

'Obvious?'

Jacob sighed and gave me a pleading look. I shook my head.

'Just say it.'

'She's ashamed. She once told me that the one thing she wanted more than him coming back was for him to be the one to change her.'

My eyes widned and I looked at Edward. Things sought of clicked. Basically that was Bella. Everything fell on her. All the fault, the blame. She always saw it as a flaw that she had. Edward looked back at me and I felt bad. My mind rambling probaly added to his guilt. Suddenly I felt a pull in my head. Edward looked at me and then he was gone. Jacob and Alice looked at me.

'Izzy's fighting Riley. But...'

'But?' prompted Jake.

'Victoria plans to attack.'

-xXx-


	8. Who do you blame?

**Thank for all those adding this to their story alert. Hope you'll review in this chapter! Love *kiss,kiss***

* * *

I danced around him slowly waiting for the right moment. He would feint an attack before trying to escape. I smiled coyly and stood up straight.

'Come on Riley, fight me.'

'Izzy, please this isn't you.'

'What the hell do you know about me! Don't pretend you know anything.'

I lunged for him and he flinched back. But I was too strong and with a sickening snap his arm was off. I flung it to the side and let out a maniacal laugh. First point to me. Riley screamed looking at his lost limb. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

'Oops.' I whispered.

'Izzy, try to understand.'

'I'm done understanding.'

I need to tear him apart. But he keeps dodging me. Why can't the bad guys just stay still while you kill them. I tilt my head and stand still, listening. I can hear two other's approaching. A smell floats by my nostrils. Edward and Victoria. I look at Riley.

'We have an audience.'

He panics realising at any second I could have more back-up. Speaking of any second Edward appears by my side. Victoria stands in the distance. Fear crosses her face before she smiles, hanging in the back round. She didn't expect Edward. Riley has anger filling his eyes. Then he smiled. A really worrying smile. He moved up from his defensive crouch.

'I see.'

'What?' I snap.

'It's all clear now. It's not about Cassie. It's about you. It's a replay of your life. Symbolic, me leaving Cassie like he left you. But there's jealousy. I care about Cassie, I showed her how I loved her. I wasn't gentle…'

'Oh, that's why I want to kill you…'

'Don't lie to yourself. You wish deep inside that he took that risk with you. You don't want me to leave Cassie cause then you're stuck with watching her suffer and then that pain that you try so hard to forget will come back.'

'It hurts, doesn't it? Although your pain is more intense.' purred Victoria.

My head snapped up and I growled. She laughed and came closer.

'Why fight us? We know your pain. We all have the same source. Him.'

She pointed at Edward. I couldn't look at him but I could almost feel his anger. But at the same time I was curious. I mean I never really opened up or allowed my self to stop and think about how much I hurt. Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed. I do plan to kill Riley but let Vicky have her moment.

'What do you know of pain?' I whisper.

'James was everything to me. He created me. We spent years, decades together. When James was _murdered_ , I lost my life. He took away my life.'

'He had no choice.'

'What if he changed you? Would James have gone after you then?'

I frowned and looked up at her. She didn't wait for a reply.

'Riley and you were getting so much closer. He loved you. I was afraid he might leave me for you. But then he came back and you seemed to ignore Riley more. Can you blame Riley for loving Cassie, she looks so like you. When you love someone, you'd do anything to be with them. If I found someone who looked like James, I wouldn't love them the same true way but still want them in hopes that it fills the emptiness. It sounds sick but you know it's true.'

'Then,' whispered Riley, 'there's you. What he did to you. Hurt you so bad that you were nothing but an empty shell. Hurt you so bad that your soul died. Leaving nothing.'

I turned around and faced Edward. There was so much pain in his eyes. My cold heart tightened and I felt sick. I closed my eyes and did what I'd learnt a few years ago. Grasping on a specific thought I opened my mind.

_Kill Victoria. _

I opened my eyes, my power coming back and my mind is closing. I know in my heart I believed every word they had said but that didn't stop what they were and what they did. So I turned and pounced at Riley while Edward caught Victoria unaware. There was a lot of ripping and dismemberment, until there was just pale white limbs scattered here and there. Edward lit a fire and we threw the limbs in watching as the flames licked at them and burned happily.

'Bella…'

His voice was soft and tortured. I turned to him. Then looked out over at the trees where Amy came out. She looked at me and then rushed over throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, my eyes closed as I tried to suppress the hurt in my body. She pulled back and looked up at me.

'You need to hunt. Cassie's back at the house.'

I nodded. She waved to Edward and Alice, who had appeared a few seconds ago, and then took my hand. We ran through the forest, Just ran and looked until the smell of fresh pine trees and mountain bears hit me. We fed for an hour, just hunting in silence. After awhile I perched on a nearby rock.

'Izzy?'

'I can't do this anymore.'

'What?'

'Live.'

'You have to.'

I sighed. Then I stood up and signalled for her to follow me. We walked at normal speed home. Victoria's words echoed through my head. Was she right? No, I mean maybe. Look it's hurt right? It's going to hurt. But that doesn't mean it's true. I can't blame Edward. I can't turn against him. Sure, I'm angry and I won't even look at him. But that doesn't mean I should still hate him. Because I don't hate him. I don't hate Edward Cullen. I love him. But he doesn't love me. He left me. And he didn't even come back and…

'Amy…'

'I'll see you at home.' she sighed.

-xXx-

**A/N: I'm so sorry but I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger but the next chapter is choc full of fluff as these kiddes sought this out.**


	9. Still loved yet so lost

**A/N:Thanks to all those that reviewed! You're amazing! Here's some angst.**

* * *

For three weeks I spent time in Arizona. It's sounds selfish I know but Carlisle would be at the house meaning Edward would be there. I just needed to clear my head before my heart to heart. I was so freaked out by the fact that Cassie stomach was at an unstoppable growth rate. She also had a thirst for blood. It was my fault so I didn't go near her. Besides she now had Hannah. The most annoying person. Hannah stuck by because she really did love her sister and she was totally in love with Rosalie. Hannah loved fashion and beauty and Rosalie was so beautiful she put Aphrodite to shame.

I was back now. For good. Carlisle was worried cause the baby seemed to be breaking Cassie's bones and using her uterus as a fight ring. I was scared cause Cassie had given up. And she knew I killed Riley. Which sucked because I felt even more guilty. She just lay there. She refused to moved. She would drink the blood we gave her but then she'd turn away and be…empty. I looked across the meadow, waiting.

'Edward?'

I waited for a moment then he finally came out. I did promise we would talk.

'Bella.'

'You wanted to explain. So explain.'

'First tell me, was anything Victoria said true. More importantly, did you believe it?'

'Does it matter.'

'Yes or no.'

'No, it wasn't all true. Changing me would have been wrong, killing James was the only way. And Riley should have never even have thought to touch Cassie. But everything she said was true, about me at least. I believe what I feel.'

'How can you doubt how I feel about you?'

'By remembering being left in the forest, feeling nothing.'

'I left a note for Charlie.'

'I would have preferred to die. You know I used to hear your voice.'

'What?'

'Whenever I was in danger. It started when I was on the street once. Your voice told me that I was doing something dangerous. Then I got a motorcycles.'

'Oh my god, Bella, why…'

'Then the voice stopped when I changed. You're right. It does hurt. It burned so bad.'

'I know.'

'But losing you hurt more.'

'Bella look at me.'

I turned hesitantly to face him. His eyes burned amber.

'I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy.'

'Yet came back expecting me to be dead.'

'I came back knowing I'd soon be dead.'

'Volturi?'

'Huh? How did you…'

'Charming people. I was there during my two year trip to Italy. Aro became quite fond of me.'

'Surprising he didn't collect you.'

'That time I couldn't control my power. My power without control is just a hindrance.'

'...Just tell me know whether of not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?'  
'What kind of idiotic question is that?'  
'Just answer it. Please.'

'The way I feel about you will never change. Of course I love you.'  
'That's all I needed to hear.'

He leaned towards and I suddenly felt scared. His hand came around my neck, fingers curling around my short hair. I closed my eyes and felt his breath on my lips. A shiver ran down my spine.

'Bella…' he whispered.

In a moment I was that seventeen year old girl, in the arms of her true love. I could practically feel his lips they were so close, so close.

Ring!

My eyes snapped open and I stepped away. Taking out my cell I flipped it open.

'Hello?'

'Iz, it's time.'

'I'm coming.'

I snapped the phone shut and without looking back, rushed over. I was there in two minutes. Cassie was lying on the floor surrounded by blankets and towels. Carlisle was taking her temperature as Jake patted her hand. Hannah was backed against the wall. She rushed up to me and hugged me.

'I don't want it. Please, don't make me take it.'

'It's okay sweety. It's okay. Just be here for her.'

She pulled back and nodded to me. Then she retreated back to her corner. I looked and saw Amy looking very uncomfortable. I nodded at the door and she mumbled a thank you before leaving. I bent over Cassie.

'Hey Sweetie.'

She frowned but continued to look at the ceiling. I looked at Carlisle.

'We have to get the baby out by biting open her stomach. Our teeth is the only that can pierce this skin.'

'Okay, you do that and I'll change her.'

'No.'

I frowned and placed a hand on Cassie's cheek.

'Cass, please.'

'Listen, I always thought I wanted this. But I'm not like you. I just look like you. I had a great life. Sure, it was short but, I don't want to suffer anymore. For some people being a vampire works but we can't all be saved. Some people have to die. You could have changed so many people. But when they asked you not to you didn't. Not everyone wants to be a vampire and you knew that. You're reason for becoming one is standing over there.'

I looked over to Edward. We just stared at each other for a moment. Then I turned back to Cassie.

'Carlisle is going to take the baby out.'

She nodded. Carlisle busied himself by her stomach. Suddenly she grunted in pain and I could smell blood. Then her eyes were closing. I could hear a cry in the background. I leant closer to her.

'Now you have a reason for living. You have a baby.'

'It's a girl.' came a soft voice.

'A girl, Cass. You have a daughter.'

'No, she's yours. She always was.'

'Cassie, listen, stay with me.'

'If you save me, then I'll be really pissed.'

She smiled then closed her eyes. I held my hand to her heart but I knew before then that it stopped beating. I heard a wail and I ran over to Hannah. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder. I could hear the baby crying still. Hannah could too. She looked at me, shook her head and ran out of the house. Then I finally turned to the baby. She was beautiful. Carlisle tipped her into my arms. Jake covered Cassie's body with a sheet. I looked carefully at the baby. She had sparkling green eyes and beautiful, brown hair. I felt immense pain as I looked at her. I took her upstairs to my room where I locked the door. I just needed to be alone. I just needed to know I wasn't a monster.

-xXx-


	10. Emma Renee

A/N: Bet you all hate me now. There you thought I was gonna be nice. Muhahahah! Sorry. This is the end. Anyway I'm sorry but the name will not be Reneesme because I feel that is the name for Bella's own special child, and I already promised my friend I'd let her name the baby.

**Bold is Bella singing.**

I sat by window the baby asleep in her crib. It was three days since she was born and we'd had a memorial service today. Hannah wasn't there. But Molly was. She came over to me and kissed me. Told me that I did the right thing. I told her I didn't want to name the baby. Because that would be staking a claim in someone that didn't belong to me. She told me that fate planned this. So I should accept it.

I had a black dress on, and had already discarded my black stilettos. I sighed and peeked over at the sleeping girl. Emma Renee. The name just came to me. Her little lips parted as she slept. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I don't know where everyone else was. I think Amy and Jacob went to La Push to see Seth and Leah. We didn't change Cassie so we didn't break the treaty. Not that it was our treaty. But apparently it goes with all vampires. I started humming as a song came to me head.

'**It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

**It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

'Is that how you feel about me?'

I looked up at Edward. He was wearing a tux, open collar shirt and tie hanging loosely. I patted the seat next to me. He sat down looking over at the crib.

'You said you love me but I still seem to cause you so much pain. Tell me Bella, what should I do?'

'**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me'**

'Did you write that song?'

I nodded. It explains a lot of how I feel. Felt.**  
**  
**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now**

'Bella!'

I chuckled and tapped my head.

'Can't read my thoughts?'

'It's frustrating.'

'I know.'

'I love your voice. So does she.'

I looked over at Emma. She was asleep but smiling. I looked at Edward.

'Her thoughts turn happy when you sing.'

'That song describes how I used to feel.' I whispered.

'Do you know one that describes how you feel now?'

I thought for a minute. I chose a different song.

**Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

My song was cut short as Edward's lips crashed into mine. Then suddenly I felt all the pain wash away and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt passion and hunger for a love that I missed for so long. Thank god I don't need to breath. He tasted even better than when I was human. I swear I'm crying on the inside. And his hand is now on the small of my lower back and his skin feels so…right against mine. And…oh. Wait.

'Edward…'

He moans, continued to explore my body which is just lovely but…

'Edward, the baby.'

Reluctantly he pulls back. I look into his eyes and it hits me.

'You really love me.'

'Truly, I do.'

I suddenly don't feel worthy of him but I don't want to let go. He pulls me closer and soon I'm snuggling up to him, my head on his chest.

'Is it safe to call you Bella?'

'When did you stop?'

He chuckles and I realise it's the best sound in the world. I smile, taking his hand.

'I was walking into the meadow. I was looking for it. Jacob was so guarded and I thought I was alone again. I stood there so broken. Then Laurent turned up. I stupidly called out to him. I try to lie as he came closer, saying that you were still in the house. But he knew. Knew so well that I was lying. Then he sank his teeth into my throat. I felt weak, then something collided with him. Next thing Jacob is stroking my hand. I realised then he was a werewolf. He didn't kill me. Broke away from his pack and lived with me and Charlie. I thought if I told you you'd come back because you were sorry for me. I thought you would hate me because I wasn't Bella anymore.'

'How could you think that?'

'You were so against changing me. It made me think you didn't want to be with me as a human or a vampire.'

'Bella, I… if I could…'

'You can't change the past. Only look forward to the future.'

I looked at little Emma. She deserved so much more than pain, anger and hate. After all, she was so special.

'Edward?'

'Yes love?'

'Will you marry me?'

He tensed and I looked up at him. He looked strangely uncomfortable.

'Bella, I know times have changed, but…'

He stood up and knelt before me. My eyes widened as he held a black box out.

'…I still want to do this the old fashioned way.'

He popped the lid open and I stared at the most beautiful ring.

'It's…magnificent.'

'It was my mother's. I want you to wear it. I've always wanted you to wear it. Marry me?'

I had a million things to say. Firstly, I wasn't serious. Secondly there was the internal debate to whether I was actually old enough to get married but let's not go there. And thirdly can you say sudden. So I went with whatever came out of my mouth.

'Yes.'

Bad mouth. But as he slipped the ring on my finger I was never more happier. I leapt at Edward and hugged him, placing kisses all over him. My hands slid under his shirt but he chuckled and gripped them. Well, tried.

'Bella, could we wait until after the wedding?'

I sighed and rolled off him.

'Fine. Mr Cullen.'

'Thank you. As soon as your Mrs Cullen I'm all yours.'

'Oh god.'

'What?'

'We're perfect.'

'Is that bad?'

'Yes, because we're both vampires and…'

'And?'

'Very old virgins.'

-xXx-

Okay, scary thing. Vampire/Human children grow very fast. It's been three weeks in which I moved into Edwards house, finally unpacked all my boxes and gave the evil twosome, Alice and Amy, full reign of my wedding. And Emma Renee is practically two. Also, no-one can smell her or hear her heartbeat. She bounces up and down on Jasper's lap and he never has that in pain expression that he had when I was human.

Jasper is her favourite uncle, much to Emmett's disappointment. She spends all her time trying to sneak up on him. The wedding is in one week. Just close family and friends. We've decided to slowly introduce Emma to all the other vampire clans. One at a time so that this doesn't get out of hand. So far so good. We're just nervous about this getting to the Volturi. But when that comes along we'll deal with it.

We've decided to do some research on the matter and so far Alice feels she's on to something. She gets very irritated when the werewolf come around. Apparently it gives her headaches. But she really likes Jake, even though she won't admit it. Edward and I are still going to Forks high. That way we spend more time together. Amy looks after Emma during the day. She's the best option because she can sense when other vampires are near. She's starting to get a hold of her ability. She can now sense other vampires even if she hasn't met them.

All in all life is great and for once it's working out. I finally feel happy. Not just content or barely making it but one-hundred percent happy. Blissful too. Looking at everyone around me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Amy, Jacob, Emma Renee and Edward, I feel at peace with life. Edward is smiling at me. I started opening my mind more, giving him free access to my thoughts. It's really hard and the connection is harder. Edward comes over and puts his arm around me. It breaks my concertration and I sigh, shaking my head.

'What?'

'You'd know what, if you didn't break my concertration.'

'I'm sorry, would you like to try again?'

'No, I like it when you have to guess.'

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. I smile and snuggle closer. Emma Renee looks up from where she was sitting on Rosalies lap. She giggles and waves at me. I smile and blow her a kiss.

'She's so beautiful.' whispers Edward.

'I know. Edward?'

'Yes, love.'

'Promise you'll never leave me.'

'I promise. It would cause me too much pain to be away from your side again.'

'I know what you mean.'

'Hey Bella!'

I groan and turn to the pixie.

'Yes, Alice?'

'About your hairstyle…'

Oh dear god, save me!

-xXx-

A/N: Last chapter! Also you know it's true, they're virgins and have been for awhile. First song was addicted and second song was you found me. Both by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
